Aching
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: Ward and May nurse each other back to health


**A/N: I may or may not be getting obsessed with these characters. Could be taken as a follow up to Scars & Smiles I guess but not necessarily I want to do a longer fic for these two but I at least need a few more new episodes if I want to do a multi-chapter with these two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D **

* * *

**Aching**

After a good day in the field she would have a sore neck, maybe some lower back pain. She had been blocking out what she considered minimal pain for years, like sprained wrist, ankles, maybe some shallow cuts and she might have had those too but her more pressing aches were at the forefront of her mind. Needless to say it wasn't a good day in the field, it sucked.

She and Ward were good but not invincible and had taken a few blows themselves. She met his eyes briefly and needing very few words basically told each other 'good job' with just a glance and a head nod. She felt like she could put her guard down just a little in the field with Ward having her back. He was a dependable agent...and lover. Always...got the job done.

She kept rubbing at the knot in the back of her neck while FitzSimmons went on and on about another close call in the field. She knew from experience that a bruise would appear soon if it hadn't already so she combed her fingers through her hair bringing it down on her shoulders hiding the bruise the side of her neck.

She didn't feel like unwinding with the team she just need a shower and a bed.  
"Come on May..." Skye called after her but she left them in the lounge anyway. She wanted to get at least four hours of shut eye before they took off in the morning.

* * *

Grant's eyes followed her around until she retired to her bunk. He was very much aware of the presence she had since they had gotten 'closer'. They all had a rough day filled with too many close calls and although he was beaten up too, he could only worry about her. Her size was very misleading but he couldn't help but wonder how the petite woman could withstand blows meant to knock out full grown men. It reminded him who she really was and that she had barely touched the surface of what she was really capable of. He could see her holding back sometimes and it was the most attractive thing about her. She was a legend.

Coulson was the first to leave after May left and the others remained in the lounge goofing around.  
"I'll see you guys in the morning." He said getting up. He left them until their protests faded away. There was only one thing he wanted to do that night.

He slid the bunk door open a bit taken aback that she found him so predictable and left the door to her bunk unlocked. He had given her an hour before he showed up outside her bunk after sneaking through the bus making sure he wasn't seen or heard. She sat on the small bed in nothing but a white vest and black panties still rubbing at her neck. Her entire bunk was filled with whatever body wash/lotion combination she used, Ward couldn't peg the scent but he damn sure loved it.

"You do me I do you..." It sounded suggestive but he held up a tube of muscle relaxer. No SHIELD agent didn't know what it was. It was like crack for field agents. She smiled softly and nodded. He slid the door back in it's place and locked it.

It was risky and frankly stupid to be in her bunk that late on the bus with everyone present but neither seemed to be thinking about the risks at the moment.

"How bad?" She asked him when he sat down next to her and started opening the jar.

"I'll live," He raised up his grey t-shirt with one hand showing her the faint bruise on his abdomen. "You?"

"I think I'll need a minute." She turned slightly making her back face his chest and raised up her vest to show him her bruises, one on her back the other on her side. He gently grazed his hands over her side and pressed as gently as he could but she still winced.

"Sorry, I don't think any ribs are broken though."

"I know, I told the paramedic he'd lose a hand if he tried and touch me."

"He was just doing his job May."

"So was I." She said frowning as he put her vest back down. She took the tube from his hands and dipped two fingers in and raised his shirt again.

"Were you careful?" She asked as she started to apply the cream along the length of his bruise.

"I was, they're all asleep-except maybe Coulson. I don't think he sleeps. You want me to leave?"

She put the tube on her bed and started massaging the cream into his bruise and the surrounding flesh probably oblivious to the effect her touch was having on him. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"I didn't say that." Her finger trailed along and down his abs until she was just above his waistband where he snatched her fingers and clasped them in his. She looked at him with questions in her eyes but he just planted a kiss on her lips keeping her hand in his and moving them up on the bed before she even realized what he was doing.

"Your sore so let me." He husked into her ear as he turned her on her side sliding right behind her with the tube in his hands. He slowly peeled her vest up enough to expose her bruises. He left an open mouthed kiss on her bruised side and though it was strangely sensual for their usual sexual relationship when he pulled back her eyes were closed so he continued to handle her like she was made out of glass.

He used the cream to gently massage her bruises until her bruises aid became a secondary concern and her heady scent became too much for him to bear. Before his conscious mind could contemplate he was ladling her neck with gentle kisses that were progressing with aggressiveness the more he tasted her. Her soft whimpering encouraged him on and he latched on to a sensitive spot under her ear making her cry-out louder than before.

His warm kisses trailed up her neck to jaw until she was gasping for him to kiss her lips. He didn't have the will to keep her waiting even if he wanted to and covered her lips with his completely smothering her whimper until it was at the back of her throat. He felt her tiny hands under his shirt clawing at his skin and working there way until they lay flat on his chest one hand over his hammering heart. Neither could be sure how long they spent delving into each other with just their mouths before she pulled back and smiled at him lazily taking deep breaths.

He turned her again back to her original position with her back pressed to his chest. His arms wind around her small frame and she melted into him, her body conforming to the shape of his.

Her neck was probably covered with hickeys but he'd let her deal with it, he was too busy branding her with more. She clenched her fingers gathering the sheet on the bed in her small palm as he sucked on her sensitive flesh pulling it between his teeth then soothing it with his tongue repeating it until she was trembling and stifling her moans by biting her bottom lip.

Her own body reacting without her permission was driving him crazy, everytime he touched her she'd unconsciously-or possibly consciously buckle against his hardening member. As much as he would want her to touch him he had developed an unselfish need to pleasure her.

"Shh..." He nuzzled her neck with his nose drinking her in as his hand slid down her flat stomach to the waistband of her black panties lingering there just to see how long they'd both hold out.

She cracked first and buckled against him again grinding her ass on his throbbing member catching his breath in his throat.

He needed her desperately in that moment, his entire body ached for her and he'd have her just cause he could.

* * *

**A/N: Wanted to keep it T so use your imagination :)**


End file.
